


Paint

by sugawara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawara/pseuds/sugawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short drabble, teeth rotting fluff. Kagami doesn't know how to handle kids and Kuroko starts a paint fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb thing inspired by a prompt I saw on otpprompts.tumblr.com to do with a nursery, and so I kagakuro’d. This is fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff.
> 
> (edit: this fic is really old and pretty bad but im leaving it up here cause why not)

“Woooow! He’s so tall!”  
“Are you a giant, mister?”  
“He must be really really old if he’s that tall!”  
“That’s not how it works, stupid!”  
“Your hair is funny.”  
“Can I have a piggyback?”  
“Uhhh…”  
He had only been standing in the small playground for about 2 minutes before Kagami had been swamped by small children, tugging at his clothes and asking a constant stream of questions. Not quite sure what exactly he should do in this situation, Kagami decided his best bet was to keep moving forward. He attempted to gently push the children aside, nodding to a girl’s enquiry about whether he was a grown up, and reassuring a boy that no, he was quite alright without the banana that was being shoved in his face. Kagami started to despair; where did these children keep coming from?! It was like there was an endless wave of snotty noses and grabby hands crowding him and just before he was about to scream at a worm waggling dangerously close to his nose:  
“Kagami-kun.”  
Kagami jumped at the sound of his own name, and relaxed a little at the sight of the small aproned man walking towards him, a shabby newspaper hat perched upon his blue hair, and a sniffling boy clutching onto his hand. At last.  
“H-hey Kuroko… little help?”  
“Ayame, please don’t wave worms in other people’s faces,” he said, gently manoeuvring the girl to the side. “Please put it back where you found it, or its family will miss it.”  
Kuroko turned towards Kagami, a small, tired smile on his face.  
“Sorry, Kagami-kun. You came at the most troublesome time.”  
“Yeah, well... Nothing I can’t handle-GWAH!”  
“Ayame! What did I just say about that worm!? Kagami-kun is our visitor; I doubt he appreciates you wiggling it in his face. Now what do you say to Kagami-kun?”  
“Sorry, Kagami-sa~n!” the little girl chimed, before running off with a giggle. A couple of the children followed her excitedly, finally giving Kagami room to breathe.  
“Jeez… I really don’t know how you can work here all day, Kuroko. It’s like, I dunno, being swarmed by wasps or something.”  
“Nice analogy, Kagami-kun. And you get used to it. They’re very sweet really.”  
“Did you say sweets, sensei!? Have you got sweets for us!?” questioned an excitable girl who was holding her boots in her hands. Kuroko shook his head and knelt down to explain the situation to her, before a ringing of a bell could be heard.  
“Ah, looks like it’s the end of break. Would you like to come inside with us for a bit, Kagami-kun?”  
As Kagami began to protest, several anguished faces appeared below him, yanking impatiently at his clothes and crying “Yes please stay Kagami-san!” “Don’t leave us!” “I want to show Kagami-san the carrot giraffe!”  
Before Kagami could even begin to wonder what The Carrot Giraffe was, he was caught by not only the children’s, but also Kuroko’s pleading puppy-dog eyes. Sighing and scratching the back of his neck, he relinquished.  
“Alright, alright, let’s go.”  
A cheer erupted from the children as they dragged Kagami into the brightly coloured building, chattering enthusiastically.  
~~  
Inside the nursery, it was even louder than outside. Kagami and Kuroko were standing at some small easels along with a crowd of children, painting with the stodgy poster paints they could salvage from the wreckage that was the art supplies, and Kagami’s body seemed to have turned into a climbing frame. He also found out The Carrot Giraffe was a rather old carrot that someone had found which apparently took after a giraffe. Kagami could not see the resemblance.  
“You appear to be quite the hit, Kagami-kun.”  
“Well I can’t see why. I’ve just stood here while they shoved stuff at me and stood gawking at my height.”  
“That’s what kids like, Kagami-kun. You’re like a big new toy to them.”  
“Hey,” he said, flicking paint at Kuroko and pouting. “Don’t call me a toy.”  
“Kagami-kun,” said Kuroko sternly. “Don’t throw paint, it sets a bad example.”  
The taller man huffed.  
“Have you not seen the state of them? They’re like 50% paint anyway.”  
“That’s beside the point. Also, thank you for coming today. I’m glad you finally got to see where I work.”  
Kagami looked a little flustered.  
“Yeah well, I mean I had to come see it eventually. Don’t say such embarrassing things; you don’t need to thank me. And-”  
Whatever sentence he was about to say was cut short as he felt a slight wetness on his nose.  
“Did you-!? Did you just put paint on my nose?” said Kagami with a hint of disbelief.  
“An eye for an eye, Kagami-kun,” said Kuroko with a hint of a sly grin.  
“Why you-!” he snarled as he wiped a luminous green smudge onto Kuroko’s chin, who replied by poking him with a finger lathered in white. Kagami growled and seized a pot of black.  
“This is war, Kuroko!”  
~~  
By the end of the day, as the children said their relatively polite goodbyes to the teacher and Kagami who were now plastered in an abstract mix of colours, both curiously tired and very sticky. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, Kagami exhaled.  
“That was a weird day. Ugh,” he said, peeling a string of dried paint from his arm, “I’d better take a bath when we get back.”  
“Me too,” replied Kuroko, looking down at his multi-coloured hands.  
“W-we could,” began Kagami, scratching the back of his neck again, “y’know, like, have one together.”  
Kuroko stared at him. Kagami started to look even more ruffled.  
“N-not meaning anything weird! Like just-“  
“Kagami-kun, you have some paint on your lips.”  
Kagami looked a little startled. Couldn't Kuroko tell he was trying his best here?  
“I’ll get it off for you.”  
Kagami felt a light pressure on his lips as Kuroko pressed his own onto them in a light kiss, causing Kagami to turn such a bright red that you could even see it beneath the layers of paint. As Kuroko pulled away, the sight of him smiling, a light blush on his cheeks and hair that was so multi-coloured it now looked inspired by the Generation of Miracles, it was almost too much for him.  
“Y-you-!” he stuttered.  
“I couldn’t resist. Kagami-kun is too cute.”  
“Agh!" That was it! "For crying out loud, let’s just go home!” roared Kagami, as he turned and stormed out into the playground, dragging a very accomplished looking Kuroko along with him.


End file.
